The Gem Swordsman
by TheSansationalAuthor
Summary: When a monster attacks Beach City, the Crystal Gems are assisted by a mysterious hooded figure. Who is this boy? Is he connected to Steven's deceased mother, Rose Quartz? *WARNING! 25-50% UNDERTALE REFERENCES!*
1. Author's Note

**I would like to point out before you read this fanfic that I own nothing. Except for a character. And the plot. And... No, I think that's it. Everything else, however, belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the writers for Steven Universe.**


	2. Being Watched

In a beachside house in front of a strange statue of a woman with a raised mask and six arms, a young 14-year-old boy with short, black, curly hair, a pink t shirt with a star on it, and a weird pink gem in his navel (belly button) named Steven Universe enjoys his day, reading with his best friend, Connie, a girl almost Steven's age, with glasses, but no lenses. Steven was reading a book titled _Brain Jack_ , while Connie was reading _Ender's Game_.

Then, suddenly, three figures dashed through the screen door. One was a skinny, pale girl in a tutu with a pearl embedded in her forehead. Another was a purple girl about Steven's height, with a black tank top, jeans, and an amethyst crystal in her chest. The final woman was a tall, red woman with cube shaped hair, sunglasses, a stoic, expressionless face, and a garnet in each palm. "Hey guys," Steven said to the three women. "Is something wrong?" "We need to go for a few hours, Steven." The red woman said. "We're goin' to fight a giant foot in the Himalayas!" The purple girl said in excitement. "I knew it!" Steven exclaimed. "Amethyst owes me $20!" He said triumphantly, gesturing towards the purple girl. "D'oh!" Amethyst replied in her best Homer Simpson voice. "Pearl, got a $20 I can borrow?" She asked the thin, pale woman beside her. "No!" Pearl replied, annoyed. "We'll be back," The red woman said. "For now, stay here." "Aww! But I wanted to watch! Please can I come with you guys?" "Garnet said to stay, Steven. It's too dangerous." Pearl said firmly. "Just stay here and keep an eye on Peridot." Garnet ordered in monotone. As if on cue, a short, green girl with triangle-shaped hair walked out of the bathroom. "Uh... Your strange liquid rotation device seems to be overflowing with fluids." She said in a raspy voice. "We'll have to fix the toilet when we get back." Pearl said, clearly trying to avoid imagining what strange things Peridot was doing in there. "Bye, Steven." The three women said before departing. Connie finally said, "So what do we do now? Wanna go to the boardwalk?" "...Sure." Steven said distractedly. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he was being watched.

 **And that's all for chapter one! I will add more chapters over the next few days, but I may be busy and take a few breaks. That's one of the reasons why my Teen Titans and Sonic crossover is on hiatus.**


	3. The Boardwalk

Steven and Connie walked all over the boardwalk, searching for something to do. "Wanna go to the Funland?" Connie suggested. "I can't. I'm still banned from there. Except for the arcade." Steven replied, a hint of depression in his voice. "Then let's go to the arcade!" Connie said eagerly. "OK!" Steven replied, just as eager. The two set off for the arcade, Steven briefly noticing a strange hooded figure as he sprinted up the boardwalk.

At the arcade, as if by instinct, Steven ran over to the prize counter. He eyed the various prizes: plush animals, inflatable swords and hammers, a few laser pointers and plasma balls, until his eyes rested on a very peculiar prize labeled "Moon Rock." It was an unusual blue gem with a slightly smaller red gem shoved into it. "Whoaaa... It's so cool!" Steven exclaimed as he goggled at the weird rock. "How many tickets does it cost?" Connie asked. The tag read: "2 billion tix." "This calls for a ticket-winning montage!" Steven said, breaking the 4th wall.

 ** _One Montage Later..._**

"Well, that went well." Connie remarked. "Come on, let's show Peridot this thing!" Steven suggested. The two then raced back to the beach house.


	4. The Gem

**Author's Note: I know it's been a few days, but I'm back and have more ideas. Not that I ran out of ideas for this chapter, I just came up with more ideas. And now, SHOWTIME!**

Steven and Connie ran through the door of the beach cabana, eager to show Peridot their new prize from the arcade. "Peridot! Come here! You gotta see this cool rock!" Steven said, eagerly. Peridot walked into view from upstairs. She took one step on the stairs before... BLAM! "OW! OW! OW! GAH! AGH!" She cried as she tumbled down the stairs, hitting each one as hard as she could without shattering the steps. Upon hitting the floor, she glared at Steven, angered by her tumble down the stairs from the loft that acted as Steven's bedroom. "WHAT IS IT?!" She yelled, enraged. Steven wordlessly held up the blue and red gemstone. After a second, Peridot's look of fury and pain softened, a moment later becoming an expression of amazement. And then fear. "Wh-wh-where did you find it?!" She asked with a hint of terror in her voice. Steven, ignoring the telltale signs of imminent danger from his short green friend, replied, "At the arcade. Why?" Peridot was silent for a few seconds said, "Run." Steven was confused at first, but then realized what about this rock looked so otherworldly and familiar. It was a fusion experiment. And it began to glow.

Steven ran out of the house not two seconds later, Peridot and Connie hot on the trail. "What is that thing?!" Connie asked, too afraid to remember she had fought similar creatures at the hospital her mother worked at. It was understandable that she didn't recognize the weird monster right away, however. The monster, which had blown a large hole where the door had been only ten seconds after Steven and the others escaped, was apparently one of the more successful experiments. It had fully developed arms, legs, an eye, and a mouth above the eye (it's basically a blue version of the gem monster from an animated Nate Sharp Steven U. music video with a red eye). The monster extended four of it's six arms towards the kids, and Peridot, successfully grabbing her and Connie. The fusion then used the other fist to smash Steven. He watched the fist rise and rise. Then it started to drop. Steven braced himself for the impact. _I can't believe this is where it ends for me_ , Steven thought. The fist was not two feet above Steven. But...


	5. The Orange Swordsman

Steven opened his clenched eyes, wondering why he was still alive, or at least still able to feel anything from the neck down. Then he looked at the monster. It was staring at the hand of the giant woman statue, where the Crystal Gems kept the washing machine. The hooded figure from before was standing in the hand! Steven then remembered hearing a faint whistle just as he braced himself for the monster's giant crushing fist, but didn't bother thinking about it. He now saw the hooded figure clearly, noticing they were wearing an orange coat with light blue trim and accents. He then saw a bright orange glow from behind the figure. The light dimmed back down, revealing two sword scabbards on the figure's back that weren't there before. The figure lowered his hood, revealing a head of somewhat long, messy, dark orange hair, a light orange face, full of confidence, yet not smiling, and two light blue eyes. _But that could only mean... But it can't be._ Steven thought. But he was right. The strange hooded figure following him was a Gem!

The boy on the hand looked to be no more than 14, but, based on Steven's knowledge of the Gem species, was probably over 5,000 years old. The orange boy unsheathed his swords and jumped to the ground, standing between the fusion experiment and Steven. He stood and waited. The monster smiled and shot his arms at the swordsman, except for the arms holding Connie and Peridot. The swordsman jumped out of the way, dodging every attack at the last second, slicing the hands off of his opponent as he went. After defending himself from the monster's attacks, the swordsman looked the monster in it's red eye and smirked, earning a glare from the beast. The monster unfolded the spikes on his shoulders, revealing tiny cannons, all pointed at the swordsman. Then, it fired. The swordsman waited, then used one sword to hit every attack back at the monster, cutting off the hands holding Connie and Peridot with the deflected shots. The two ran back to Steven. "Do you know this guy?" Connie asked, curious. "Nope," Steven replied in a whisper, currently in awe of the skills this swordsman was displaying. "But he sure would give Pearl a run for her money." The swordsman sheathed his swords, which disappeared, replaced by a peculiar-looking sword with a bent handle. But this sword appeared to have a sort of barrel in the blade, as though it was a gun. Then, a beam of energy shot from the barrel, poofing the monster back into it's gem. The swordsman walked over to the gem, bubbled it in an orange bubble, and sent it somewhere. He turned to the human, hybrid, and gem behind him, and simply said, "Hello. Name's Topaz."

 **And the new gem is finally here. A few days after this chapter is posted I might change the story name. Probably "The Topaz Swordsman" or something along those lines. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Getting Off on the Wrong Foot

Steven stared in awe, shock, disbelief, and a bit of fear at the swordsman named Topaz. Topaz was unsure of why Steven looked so amazed, and yet so nervous. "Is something wrong?" Topaz asked, wondering what Steven was afraid of. "You-you're a GEM!" Steven sputtered out, wondering if this newcomer thought like all of the Homeworld Gems, or if he was different, like the Crystal Gems. "Huh?" Topaz muttered curiously. Then he understood. "Oh. OH. I get it. You're probably not used to seeing a strangely colored guy pulling weapons out of thin air like that, huh?" "No, it's not that." Steven replied. "Then what's the problem?" "Aren't you gonna attack the humans or try to reactivate the Kindergarten or something?" Steven asked, afraid of how Topaz would react to Steven's knowledge of Gem history. "Oh. I see. You think I'm like them." Topaz replied, disgusted at the thought of the Homeworld Gems and their prejudiced way of thinking. "No, I'm friendly. I'm looking for... wait. How do you know about all of that? The Gem war and Kindergarten happened thousands of years ago." Steven, now knowing that he was in no danger, saw no reason to hide his connection to the Gems. He almost said so, too.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl raced towards the four to make sure they were ok. "STEVEN! Are you alright?! When we got back we saw a huge hole in the wall and..." Pearl stopped inspecting Steven for injuries, and all three Gems looked at Topaz. "A Homeworld Gem! He must have attacked Steven!" Pearl said, getting the wrong idea. "Wait, what?! Other Gems?! Hold on! I didn't-" Topaz tried to explain himself, but Amethyst didn't give him the chance. She hit his face with her whip, leaving a cut on his cheek. Realizing they weren't going to let him say anything, he scowled at the trio, summoning his swords, but not drawing them. "If you let me explain, then I promise not to beat the tar outta you guys within the next ten minutes." Topaz warned confidently. The Gems ignored his warning and all charged at him at once. Topaz drew his swords and sprinted forwards, swords slashing at the Gems. After he had ran past, he stood up straight, his back to his opponents, raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and, as if on cue, the Gems suddenly felt all of the damage he inflicted. "I tried to warn ya." He said turning around and looking at his hunched over opponents. But one was missing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pearl slashed Topaz from behind. Spinning around to face the last Crystal Gem standing, he swung his swords at her at dizzying speeds. Pearl seemed to be just as quick as him, though. She did a backflip, landing 10 feet from Topaz. She raised her spear, the tip aimed at him. The tip then blasted dozens of white fireballs at a time towards him. But he was still too quick, as he deflected every shot back at Pearl. After almost being blasted full of holes from her own projectiles, she charged at Topaz. He saw it coming, however, and sliced her with both swords, damaging her as hard as possible without her getting poofed. Now that they were too hurt to attack just yet, Topaz finally told the Gems what really happened in their absence.

After the story, Steven asked, "I'm glad you saved me and my friends from the monster, but what exactly are you doing in Beach City?" "Oh, right," Topaz remembered. "I was about to tell you before I asked about how you knew so much about Gems. But it seems that question answered itself." He said, gesturing at the Gems sitting nearby. "I'm trying to find an old friend of mine. Despite her height, she's surprisingly hard to track down." "Who are you looking for?" Connie asked, intrigued. "Rose Quartz."

 **Holy plot twist!... Is what I would say if I hadn't said this in the summary. But hey, had to get readers interested somehow.**


	7. The Secret Door

**I'm back again! I have been busy, but I've corrected a few mistakes in some chapters. Also, the sword/gun weapon, or "Blade" belongs to Nintendo and Kid Icarus Uprising. And now, on with the show!**

"What business do you have with Rose Quartz?" Garnet asked. "Just visiting an old friend." Topaz replied. "I also wanted to talk to her about joining the Crystal Gems after all these years. She even gave me this." Topaz gestured to a baby blue star patch on the right shoulder of his jacket. "I helped her escape a dungeon, she helped me with something, then she offered me a spot on her team of Earth-defenders." He continued, searching for something near the door to the temple. "Where is... Ah ha!" Topaz muttered to himself, finally lifting a rock up, revealing a small orange button. He pushed it, rearranging the gems on the star on the door. The pink gem moved to the center and increased in size. An orange gem took the pink one's original spot, glowing soon after. The door opened, revealing a bright orange room. Topaz wandered inside. "So this is the room Rose made for me." He said in awe. He walked over to a large cabinet. He opened it, revealing various guns and swords. He was speechless for a while, but Topaz then said, "It's... It's... Beautiful! She's too good to me." He turned back to the Gems and humans and asked, "So where is Rose, anyway. I need to thank her for all of this." Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances. "What?" Topaz asked in confusion. Steven then lifted his shirt, revealing a pink gem in his navel.


	8. A New Story For Steven

**The name has been changed. I would also like to say sorry for not posting chapters more often. I have been busy with school. Ninth grade SUUUUUUCKS! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **6,000 Years Ago**

Topaz sat on a chair in the bunks. He was so proud. After years of training he had become a commander for the Homeworld Army. Topazes may have been generic soldiers, but he was special. His first mission was to execute a group of humans. He was excited to show Yellow Diamond what he could do as a commander. He put on his uniform the next day. He then marched his troops into the forest, prepared for anything. His entire squadron went ahead, finding and capturing the humans. Topaz walked up to the humans. He couldn't have been happier. He felt on top of the world. Then he saw the humans. Specifically, he saw the horrified, hopeless expressions on their faces, as though he was the Grim Reaper, ready to drag them to Hell. He couldn't bring himself to kill them. "Release them. They are of no threat to us." He said. The humans ran away almost immediately. Afterwards, Yellow Diamond was furious. "You disobeyed my orders! You simply had to kill those insignificant pests!" She screamed. "I apologize," Topaz replied, "but, with all due respect, my Diamond, why must we kill the humans if they are of no danger to us?" "Are you questioning my authority?!" Yellow Diamond asked, enraged. "No. I'm just curious." "We kill humans because they are weaker than us! If a species is too weak to defeat us, it shall become extinct." This answer shocked and angered Topaz, but he hid these emotions well.

Later that night, Topaz researched leaders of the resistance. Discovering the identity of their leader, Rose Quartz, he knew he had to ask to join the resistance and stop being a simple tool of wanton destruction and death. Then, a miracle happened. The next morning, he was told to capture Rose Quartz at a resistance camp. Upon arriving, Rose slashed through Topaz's feeble troops, immediately engaging him in combat. In half of a nanosecond, Topaz summoned and unsheathed his swords, prepared for the attack. She was fast and strong, but Topaz was faster, dodging every attack at the last second, tiring Rose. Eventually, Topaz knocked her back and held the tip of his sword to her. Then, remembering why he was happy to go on this mission, simply said, "Bring her to the dungeons. I will publicly execute her in the morning. I want to remember this."

That night, Topaz snuck to the dungeons and found Rose's cell. "Psst!" He signaled to her. Rose glanced at him, a look of disgust appearing on her face. "What do you want? Are you here to gloat?" She asked in anger. "Quite the opposite, actually." Topaz said, a smirk appearing on his face. He then summoned one of his swords, slicing the locking mechanism and opening the door. "But... why? You'll be a traitor in the eyes of Yellow Diamond." Rose asked in confusion. "I'm sick of being a means of genocide. As far as I'm concerned, Yellow Diamond can suck it." Topaz replied in fury. Rose smiled at this. The two then ran to the elevator, almost free. But then a bunch of topaz soldiers came out of the elevator. Acting fast, Topaz summoned a sword and pointed it at Rose. "This prisoner tried to escape, but I caught her." He lied. "Just go with it," He muttered to Rose. "I'll think of something." Then they went to Yellow Diamond's chamber. "So you caught this prisoner as she was escaping?" Yellow Diamond asked skeptically. "Yes, my Diamond. She was locked up awaiting an execution scheduled for tomorrow morning." Topaz lied, feeling less sure of himself. "Then tell me, why does this camera footage show you FREEING HER?!" Yellow Diamond said, enraged. She then showed footage of Topaz breaking the lock on Rose's cell. "Ohhhh... Crap." Topaz said, wincing at his stupidity. He forgot about the CAMERAS! _You moron!_ He thought. _You forgot there were cameras! That's day one, bro!_ "Before I have you both executed, I must know. Why would you betray your people, the perfect species?!" Yellow Diamond asked. A smirk grew on Topaz's face. "'Perfect?' Heh heh heh... Don't make me laugh." Topaz said confidently. "None of our people even come close to perfect, least of all you!" Yellow Diamond got angrier at this remark. "All you are is a wannabe dictator. You only want to kill humans for the sake of killing. To you this planet is just another insignificant piece of rock to turn into a Gem outpost. And my soldiers and I are mere puppets in your eyes. Little mindless dolls covered in strings. Well, I'm no puppet. There are no strings on me. I'm done with you, our perfectionist species, and this pathetic excuse for an army!" Just as he finished that sentence, he summoned his swords and ran at the guards, poofing them into their gems about 15 seconds later. He and Rose then ran out of the room towards the elevator. They reached it this time, but the remaining guards destroyed the elevator's computer console behind Topaz and Rose, causing the elevator to fall to the bottom floor: the hangar. Topaz and Rose ran to the nearest ship. "Do you know how to fly this thing?" Rose asked, concerned. "How hard can it be?" Topaz asked, not entirely confident in his skills as a pilot. He hit buttons and flipped switches randomly, hoping for a positive result. They took off. And he crashed it 90 seconds later. But they did manage to escape. "Whew! Think we've ran far enough?" Rose asked, tired from running away from the wreckage. "I don't think they'll chase after us if they inspect the crash site for at least 10 minutes." Topaz replied, smirking.

Meanwhile...

"Do you see the escapees?" A topaz soldier asked another. "Nope. Just this note." The first soldier read the note. _Execute this, sulfur brains! -Ex-commander Topaz._

Then there was a rapid beeping sound. Then a big BOOM.

Now back to Rose and Topaz...

"A bomb? Not a bad idea." Rose commented. "Thanks. So now what?" Topaz asked, realizing that he hadn't thought through what he would do after freeing Rose. "Well, you did help me escape. And I heard about you letting those humans free instead of killing them. How would you like to help fight the Homeworld Gems with the resistance?" Rose asked. "...No," Topaz declined. "I would like to join the resistance, but I'd rather fight the Homeworld alone." "Well, if you ever change your mind, come to the temple. It looks like a statue of a giant, six-armed woman with a raised mask. And take this," Rose said, holding out a baby blue star patch. "It's the sign of the Crystal Gems, the team of Gems who are opposed to the Homeworld's plans for Earth." "Thanks. Well, I'd better get going. Farewell, Rose Quartz."

 **Present Day**

"...And that's how I met your mother." Topaz finished, not intending to make any reference to the show "How I Met Your Mother." "Wow! That was the best story ever!" Steven said in excitement. "Yeah, but when I came here to find your mom and join the Crystal Gems, I didn't think she'd be gone. Or have a half-human son." "Oh. Well, do you still wanna join?" Steven asked. "Really?" Topaz asked, cheering up. "Sure. The others would be happy to have you, right guys?" They looked at the others. "Sure." Garnet said simply. "I suppose we could let you join." Pearl said, possibly still amazed and a bit irritated that Topaz beat her in a swordfight. Amethyst was munching popcorn, with a blank stare that indicated she was still visualizing the story. Then she focused again. "Did you say something?" "I'll take that as a yes!" Steven said eagerly. "Topaz, welcome to the Crystal Gems!"


	9. New Gem in Town

**Hey, everybody. It's been a few days, but I'm back again. I needed some time to figure out some plot events leading to an awesome chapter, but I got ahead of myself. But I came up with some ideas and am ready to write another chapter!**

The day after he got Topaz to join the Crystal Gems, Steven decided to give Topaz the grand tour of Beach City. He decided to start with his dad's car wash. "Dad! Hey, Dad!" Steven called to his father, a balding man with a ring of long hair around the sides of his head, an uneven tan, and a beard. "Huh? Oh, hey, Steven!" His dad called back. "How've you been?" "I want you to meet my new friend!" Steven said eagerly, gesturing towards Topaz. Steven's father, Greg, began to freak out a bit. "A-another Gem?" Greg asked worriedly. "He won't try to wipe out humanity, right?" "No, no. He's friendly." Steven replied, not quite reassuring his dad. Topaz walked up and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Topaz." Greg shook the outstretched hand. "I'm Steven's dad, Greg Universe." Steven's dad said, beginning to feel safe. Topaz suddenly looked over at Greg's guitar. Intrigued, he walked over to it. "What is this?" He asked. "That's my dad's guitar. He used to be a one man band!" Steven explained. Topaz lifted the guitar, inspecting it carefully. "A pretty primitive musical instrument. Then again, Gems were too busy with science and warfare to bother with music." Topaz observed. "Actually," Greg began. "Guitar requires a lot of skill and practice. You have to learn the notes, then work on timing, and-" Suddenly, Topaz was expertly playing a rock and roll solo on the guitar, as though he had been practicing all his life. Steven and Greg stared, wide-eyed at the expert solo being performed by Topaz on his first try. When it was over Steven applauded and Greg said, "That was amazing! You've never played a guitar before?" "Never in my life." Topaz replied.

After a few minutes, Steven and Topaz moved on to the next stop: the Big Donut. "Hi, Sadie! Hi, Lars!" Steven greeted the only two employees. "Hey, Steven. Good to see you." Sadie, a short, blond girl replied kindly. Lars, a tall teenager with strange holes in his ears just grunted, uninterested. "Guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Topaz." Steven gestured towards the orange swordsman, who was currently eyeing the donuts in the display counter. Turning his attention to the two employees, he said, "Hello," then continued to stare at the donuts, having never seen one before. "What's wrong with him?" Lars asked. "Hasn't the weirdo ever seen a donut before?" Topaz heard this, but let it slide. "Actually, he hasn't." Steven replied. "He's new around here." "Well can you tell him not to stare at the donuts like that?" Lars asked, irritated. "It's already weird enough he's orange, but that look he's giving the donuts is just straight up weird." Topaz was annoyed now. "Oh, really? I'm too weird for you? I'd thought you were used to weird stuff, judging by those giant holes in your ears." Topaz remarked. Lars was surprised at this insult. "Well at least I don't have the skin tone of a tangerine!" Lars retaliated. "Great job rephrasing your last insult. I guess the holes in your ears match the big one in your brain." Topaz replied. He and Steven the. Walked outside, leaving Lars angry and Sadie amazed someone had out-mocked Lars.

Their next stop was Steven's personal favorite: the fry stand. "Hey, Mr. Fryman!" Steven called over the counter. A man with a hat shaped like a container of fries and a blond beard appeared behind the counter. "My friend Topaz here would like to try some fry bits, please." Mr. Fryman hesitated, then looked st the beaten up counter, damaged from all the times Steven and Amethyst beat on it, demanding for fry bits. Wanting to avoid the counter shattering from Steven's fists, he simply said,"Sure thing, Steven." Topaz looked at the fry bits, which were basically tiny fries. "What kind of food is this, exactly?" Topaz asked. "They're potato pieces fried in fry oil and covered in salt." Steven replied. "Good thing I don't have a real heart," Topaz said. "Or else I'd get a heart attack after eating five of these tiny things." Topaz then took a bite. The moment he did, his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack or throw up. But then, he started scarfing down the fry bits as fast as possible. "Well?" Steven asked, curious about Topaz's opinion. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted." Topaz replied, unable to say any more. The two then went back to the temple. On the way, Topaz noticed a strange, demonic-looking kid with onion-shaped hair.


	10. Worthy or Not?

**It's been a while, again. I know. And I would like to say that there are now two characters I own in this fanfic. And now for something completely different. Except not different at all.**

Returning to the beach house, Topaz and Steven saw Connie and Pearl fighting each other with swords. Topaz looked over at the sword Connie was holding, instantly recognizing it. Connie was holding Rose's sword. The image of that sword being used on him 6,000 years ago instantly appeared in his mind. As if by instinct, Topaz summoned his swords and blocked an attack meant for Pearl. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Realizing what he was doing, he put away his swords. "Sorry," He said. "Last time I saw that sword, I was on the wrong end of it." Everyone understood, but looked a little more worried. Topaz and Steven entered the house. Steven looked over at the freaked-out swordsman and asked, "Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just an impulse." Connie entered a few minutes later. "Is Topaz OK?" She asked. "I'm good. Just instincts." Topaz called from behind the counter. He walked outside and sat on a chair on the porch, a Pepsi in hand. "You know," Topaz called to Connie. "That sword you have once belonged to someone who used it wisely. Someone worthy of that giant, powerful weapon. I hope you treat that sword the same way she did." "I will." Connie replied confidently. Topaz was silent for a moment, then said, "Prove it." "What?" Connie and Steven said in unison. "Prove it," Topaz repeated. "I want to be sure that you'll take care of that sword and use it only to defend your friends, family, everything you believe in." "How can I prove it?" Connie asked. Topaz stood up and summoned his swords.

Topaz and Connie stood opposite each other on the beach. They gripped their swords tight. "Ready?" Topaz asked. Connie nodded silently. "OK." Topaz said. "Since you're a human and won't regenerate if you get impaled, I'll try to go easy on y-" Connie had already stabbed her sword through Topaz. Topaz looked at the sword, wide-eyed. "Oh, son of a-" Topaz started. Then, POOF! Topaz had vanished, his Gem landing on the sand where he once stood. "Wait, were we starting on 'go?' Whoops." Connie said. A half-hour later, Topaz reformed, not changing his look at all. "I didn't say 'go!' He said while reforming. He summoned his swords again. "OK. GO!" Connie charged at Topaz, but he only stood there and waited. Just before she stabbed him again, Topaz stepped to his left, simultaneously grabbing Rose's sword with both of his, tearing it from Connie's grasp, and throwing it about five feet away. Topaz's face remained expressionless. He then sheathed his swords, walked over to Rose's sword, and picked it up. Connie hung her head in shame. She had failed. Topaz walked over to her. _He'll probably tell me I'm unworthy and keep the sword._ She thought. But instead, Topaz handed her the sword. He noticed Connie's confused facial expression. "You fought hard. Trust me, I could tell." Topaz explained, gesturing to where Connie stabbed him. "Besides, I'm not sure how qualified I am to say whether or not you can keep that sword. Just take good care of it."

Later that night, Topaz walked out of the bathroom with a plunger. "Welp, your toilet's fixed." He said. "How did it get clogged, anyway?" "That was my doing." Said a voice Topaz didn't recognize. He turned to see Peridot. He had seen her after saving her, Connie, and Steven from a fusion experiment, but hadn't given her much notice. "I am Peridot." She introduced, holding out a tiny hand. She was so tiny compared to other Peridots that Topaz had trouble holding back his laughter. He shook the miniature hand, his face turning dark orange with stifled laughter. Peridot noticed this and pulled her hand back. "What are you so amused about?" She asked defensively. "Nothing." Topaz said quickly. "Just thinking of a _little_ joke I heard." Peridot understood what he meant. "Why, you...! If I were still working for Yellow Diamond...!" She grumbled. Topaz's eyes widened at that name. "What did she say?" He asked slowly. "Oh. Peridot used to work for Yellow Diamond, but then she stood up to her while trying to convince her not to destroy Earth." Steven explained. "Does Yellow Diamond know about you? Or the Crystal Gems?" Topaz asked seriously. "I-I don't think so!" Steven sputtered out. "She tried to blow up Peridot with the communicator! She thinks that all of the Gems here are dead!" "If a Gem stood up to her, then Yellow Diamond would likely take more action than attempting to blow them up." Topaz said gravely. "She'd send more Gems to shatter the renegade, then launch an invasion while they were there." Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and even Garnet had terrified expressions on their faces. "Luckily, over the years during the war when I fought alone, I've given Yellow Diamond plenty of reasons to be afraid of me. If I don't scare her, I'll I'll make her afraid of me." He then ran to his room and pushed a button hidden in his sword cabinet. A computer terminal appeared out of the back wall. He inserted his hands into the holographic screen, his eyes filling with white lines. "What are you doing?" Steven asked curiously. "Sending a message." Topaz replied.

"My Diamond! My Diamond!" A yellow Pearl shouted. "Something is wrong with all of the video screens!" However, Yellow Diamond already knew this. All of the screens in her chamber flashed the phrase: _There are no strings on me._ "We have no choice." Yellow Diamond said, intimidated. "Launch a probe to Earth. Begin phase one of the new fusion experiments."


	11. The New Experiment

**Heyo! It's been sooo long! And I've been sooo busy! So busy, in fact, that I started this at 11 pm on a Wednesday. But anyways, let's do this!**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Beach City. Amethyst and Steven decided to use this beautiful day to teach Topaz about video games. They had decided to start with Super Smash Bros. Amethyst chose Donkey Kong, Steven chose Mario, and Topaz chose Link. "Whatcha got, Steven?! Whatcha got?!" Amethyst taunted. "I got fireballs!" Steven said, stunning DK with a few fireballs. DK recoiled quickly, though, and knocked Mario out of the stage, taking his last life. Topaz, though, seemed to be a quick learner, as he slashed at Donkey Kong while Amethyst enjoyed her victory against Steven. Topaz didn't give her an opportunity to fight back. He wouldn't let DK touch the ground. He kept up this tactic until he was victorious. "OHHH! Get dunked on, chump!" Topaz taunted in his joy. "Oh, you wanna gloat, huh?" Amethyst said, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Well, here's how I respond. Oh, Lion!" At first, Topaz was confused about who Amethyst was calling to. Then he saw a big pink loin walk into the room. Topaz's eyes widened and he drew his swords. Steven panicked and threw himself between Topaz and Lion just as Topaz swung his sword. Topaz stopped his sword just before it sliced Steven's arm. "W-w-wait! He's not a predator! He's a pet!" Steven reassured. "He belonged to my mom." "Rose had a LION?!" Topaz asked in disbelief. Steven and Amethyst nodded in unison. Lion growled at Topaz. Topaz growled back, forcing a whimper from the big pink beast. Topaz pet Loin's mane, letting him know he could trust him. Lion purred, reassured. "He seems to like you." Garnet said. She had been so quiet that nobody knew she was there. "You've been pretty quiet, Garnet. More than usual." Amethyst said, a bit worried. "It's nothing. Just a bad feeling." Garnet reassured.

 **Meanwhile...**

Onion sat in his room alone, silently staring at the floor. Then a flash of light caught the enigmatic boy's eye. He walked to the window to investigate. Eventually, the light became a pod-shaped object. The pod crashed in Onion's front lawn, leaving a crater. Onion walked outside to the pod. It had no lights or any sign of power. Onion reached out in curiosity. The moment his hand connected with the pod, it whirred to life. The pod opened up, robotic arms reaching out at Onion, pulling him into the pod instantly. The pod took off again, bringing Onion to his final destination: Homeworld.

"This is the human test subject?" Yellow Diamond asked, disappointed in Onion's physical features. "I must say, I was hoping for something more impressive." "The pod grabbed the nearest human, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl explained. "It was not programmed to lock onto a human with more impressive physical capabilities." "I suppose it will have to do." Yellow Diamond said. Onion was then thrown into a machine. There were two tanks on the machine. Onion was in one, and a dark red Gem was placed in the other. The red Gem had no physical form, it was only a blood red rhombus-shaped Gem. Yellow Pearl pulled a switch, causing the tanks to glow. After one minute, the glow dimmed down. The tanks opened, except only one had anything in it. The Gem was now in Onion's right shoulder. His eyes had turned a dark red, and he held a dark red knife in his right hand. Whoever that Gem was, they were Onion now.

 **Enter the first real human/fusion! The red Gem is what I meant in an earlier chapter when I said I owned two characters. That's how long ago I came up with him. See ya in the next chapter! I'll try to make them more frequent from now on!**


	12. No Hope

**I told you they'd be more frequent! ...Are you still reading this author's note? Cuz this is all I got. ...Why are you STILL READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE?! START READING THE FANFIC!**

"WHOOO!" Topaz screamed with excitement. After spending an entire night bored out of his mind (if Gems have actual brains, anyways), he had discovered a big hole in the back of his room. He immediately jumped down, curious to find out where it lead. After 2 minutes of falling, he saw strange reflections of light. Topaz squinted, realizing that the reflections had come from cylinder-shaped waterfalls in a baby blue room. Not wanting to miss such an opportunity, he cannonballed into the biggest waterfall. If only he had seen Pearl next to his target. "Topaz? What are you-" SPLASH! Pearl had been soaked with water before she finished what she was saying. Surfacing, Topaz saw a scowling Pearl looking down at him. "Oops. Sorry. Found a hole in my room and decided to jump down," Topaz explained, afraid for his life. Pearl's expression eased, but Topaz could still feel the silent fury. It was only then he realized that he got caught up in the current. Before he started to swim to the door, Topaz fell down the falls, flailing his arms and legs in panic.

After a few minutes of falling, he saw another surface-garbage. Just pure piles of junk. Trying to aim for a pile of socks, he landed on a pile of rocks. "Ohh, that hurt," Topaz winced in agony. "Good thing I don't have bones to break." He looked around, unsure of where he was. Suddenly, he sensed movement from a nearby pile of crap. Drawing his swords, he rushed over to the source of the noise and movement. Topaz was pointing his swords directly at Amethyst's throat. "WHOA! WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?!" Amethyst screamed in shock. "Sorry," Topaz apologized, sheathing his swords. "I fell down here from Pearl's room. I'm not used to the layout of this place yet." "Oh, you fell from P's room? No worries, man. The falls drop her stuff down here all the time, but she always thinks I took it." Amethyst ranted. "The door's just past that pile of dirty tank tops." "Thanks," Topaz said. "Why do you have this junk, anyways?" "Everything here is important to me!" Amethyst said defensively. Afraid to open his mouth again, Topaz just walked out of the temple.

Topaz laid on the calm beach outside of the house, completely relaxed. That's when he heard the scream. Topaz's eyes jolted open. He ran into the city towards the scream. He found Greg Universe clutching a red splotch on his white tank top, a red-eyed Onion with a red knife standing nearby. Topaz was horrified, but nowhere near as horrified as Steven when he and the other Gems arrived a few moments later. "DAD!" Steven cried. He ran over to his father. Onion saw him, though, and sliced at him with the knife. Topaz, knowing what the demonic child was about to do, blocked the knife with his swords. Steven hadn't noticed Onion until that moment. "O-O-Onion?!" Steven said in confusion and terror. Topaz raised his swords to attack. Onion somehow saw this coming, however, and ran past him. He then stabbed at Pearl's Gem, breaking it in two. He did the same to Amethyst. But, for Garnet, he sliced straight down. At first, Topaz was confused by this tactic. Then Garnet unfused, becoming two short figures. One was a red girl, Ruby, with cubic hair held by a headband, dark red shorts, and a light red tank top. The other was a blue girl, Sapphire, with a blue ballroom dress, light blue gloves, and royal blue hair that normally hid her currently exposed single eye. Topaz watched in shock and amazement as the giant woman before him became to short girls. Onion stabbed the knife through the Gem in Ruby's palm, immediately moving on to the Gem in Sapphire's palm. Just as the others, the Gems broke in half. Topaz knew who was next. He looked over at Steven, and stared in curiosity as he licked his hand and placed it on his father's stab wound. The wound began to glow, until it vanished. Topaz was shocked to find that Steven had healing spit, much like Rose's tears he had seen her use on wounded humans. If only he had been paying attention to Onion, who had stabbed Steven two seconds later. Right in his Gem, breaking it in half. His job done, Onion picked up half of each Gem. Just as he proceeded to grab the other halves, Topaz's sword was stabbed into the ground between the shards and him. Topaz grabbed the shards and pointed his swords at Onion, a deadly look in his eyes. "I promised Rose I'd never harm a human being under any circumstances." Topaz said, defeat in his voice. A smirk almost formed on Onion's face. "But," Topaz continued confidently, "Rose isn't here." Topaz stabbed Onion's stomach, causing him to collapse, dead. That is, until Onion glowed red, getting back up as though nothing happened. Topaz's confident smirk was replaced by a look of rage. He held his swords to Onion's throat again. "If you're smart, you'll run. You have a 20-minute head start before I hunt you like a dirty animal. Run." Onion showed no signs of being intimidated by Topaz's threat, but ran anyways. Topaz suddenly had tears rolling down his cheeks. He watched as humanity's hope of salvation vanished with the very thing threatening them. Their hope was gone.

 **This fic has taken a dark turn. The faint of heart may wish to turn back. Or not. This may be as dark as the story gets. See ya next chapter!**


	13. A Bad Time

**It just occurred to me that not every chapter needs an Author's Note. Especially not the second chapter in one day. Just thought I'd let you know. So, uh, anyways... Let's do it.**

Topaz was still replaying the scene in his mind. Pearl's and Amethyst's Gems breaking, Garnet diffusing, Ruby's and Sapphire's Gems shattering, and Steven being stabbed by Onion the psychotic murderer. He looked at the shards in his hand. He had half of each Gem, the other halves with the one who broke them. Greg saw Steven's Gem half. He walked over to Topaz. "You can fix them, right?!" He asked with panic and worry. "Is my son going to be OK?!" "Yes," Topaz began. "but-" This word made Greg's smile of relief disappear. "-I can't do it with only half of the Gem. I need the other halves. Then I put them together, and add this." He produced a pink bottle from his jacket. The label read: "Emergency Rose Tears." "'Tears?'" Greg asked skeptically. "How will my dead wife's tears help?" "They're magic tears. Much like your son's magic spit, these can heal any wound and repair any Gem." Topaz elaborated. "Are you sure you can do this?" Greg asked. "I have to. If I fail, Earth will fall. Gems will be grown and their sole purpose will be described in one word: Genocide." Topaz said gravely. "All I need is determination and a taste for vengeance." And, with that, Topaz walked towards the house with one destination in mind: the Kindergarten.

Onion walked calmly through the Gem ruins in the Kindergarten. He was about to pass through a Judgement Hall, where Diamonds decided the fates of criminals. An orange figure waited near the exit, "Hiya, kid." Topaz said seriously. "You've been busy, huh?" Killing my friends, killing a few humans, maybe?" Onion kept his signature blank facial expression. "I guess murder just doesn't faze you, does it? You know what that means? It means you're a monster. That seems to be the role you're desperate to play, so it seems that I must play mine: the man that stops the monsters." Topaz looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming." Topaz said, sullenly. "On days like this kids like you... Should be burning in Hell." Topaz summoned his swords, but did not equip them.

 _Turn around, kid. It'd be a crime_

 _If I had to go back on the promise that I made for her_

 _so don't step over that line_

 _Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time_

 _But kids like you don't play by the rules_

 _And guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools_

 _So let's go, let the room get chiller_

 _Let's go dirty Gem killer_

Topaz unsheathed his swords.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

 _Guess you've figured out that mercy's off the table_

 _I can tell you're getting really sick of trying_

 _But I think you're just mad you keep dying_

 _You're not gonna win_

 _we'll be here together_

 _fighting in this Judgement Hall forever_

 _you may regen each time I beat ya_

 _but I'll always be right back here to meet ya_

 _I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_

 _lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove_

Onion kept slicing at Topaz with his knife, but Topaz kept blocking and dodging and fighting back. Topaz struck Onion down again, and Onion was back up in 15 seconds.

 _This is where it stops_

 _This is where it ends_

 _And if you wanna get past me_

 _then you better try again_

 _But no matter how I stall you_

 _you don't give up your attack_

 _Do you just like the feeling_

 _of your sins crawling on your back_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

 _You should know by now that mercy's off the table_

 _You think you can just spare me like I'm some pawn_

 _Well you didn't spare Steven so get dunked on_

 _I know you made my friends disappear_

 _but everything they care about is why I'm here_

 _I am their mercy, I am their vengeance_

 _I am determination_

 _I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _And it's stronger than you_

Topaz eventually had Onion weakened. "Wow. You just don't wanna give up." He panted out. "Are you really that determined to kill all humans and help the Homeworld? Are you being paid by Yellow Diamond? Or are you some twisted, demonic kid?" Onion didn't respond. "Still nothing, huh?" Topaz asked, curious as to why Onion never speaks. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. I'm just gonna take a breather for a little bit. I suggest you do the same." Onion then waited, then relaxed. Topaz saw an opportunity to strike. He, out of nowhere, knocked Onion back 15 feet, knocking the red gem out of him. "Ah. I should've known you were doing this, old friend." Topaz said, eyeing the blood-red rock. He turned his attention back to Onion. "Well, Onion. You're free, I guess. I can't blame you if Bloodstone here was in control. Just go home and get well. I've got some Gems to revive." He said, holding a pink-tinted bottle labeled "emergency Rose tears." But then, the red gem glowed, Onion's eyes following suit. Onion then sliced Topaz in the back. Right in his Gem. Onion regained control. Upon seeing what he had just done, and remembering the horrible things he had done, Onion showed his first ever facial expression. He shed a tear and began to silently cry. The bloodstone began to glow, until it took a physical form. Bloodstone became a boy with dark red hair, a scarlet face, dark red evil eyes, fangs to add to the evil, and a dark red jacket. "How about that?" He said with a voice slightly deeper than Topaz's. "After all these years, I win." "Blood. I haven't seen you in 6 or 7,000 years." Topaz said weakly. " I never thought you'd stoop so low to possess a human child just to fight me. What a wuss." "I did what my Diamond ordered." Bloodstone said defensively. "You!" He said to Onion. "Run home. While you still have a home to run to. But first..." Blood then took one of Topaz's swords and stabbed it through his Gem, shattering it. "Well. I guess that's the end." Topaz said calmly. He waited until Bloodstone was out of earshot, then said to Onion, "Take this bottle and these Gems back to the temple. Bring back the others and they'll know what to do." Topaz handed Onion the bottle of Rose's tears, as well as Pearl's, Amethyst's, Ruby's, Sapphire's, and Steven's Gem shards. "And get me a donut woth strawberry icing and no sprinkles." Topaz added with a pained smirk. "Rose, do you want anything?" Topaz asked, making the last Undertale reference of this chapter. Then he retreated back into his Gem. And died. Bloodstone turned around and saw Onion kneeling near Topaz's shards. He walked over, picked up the shards, and thrust them into Onion's hand. "Take these shards with you and tell the humans their only line of defense is gone forever."

 **And so, our heroes have failed. Or not. They'll probably just come back. I wouldn't write something with an "end of the world" kind of ending. Credit for the Sans version of 'Stronger Than You' that I slightly modified goes to DJ Smell.**

 **ORIGINAL SONG:** www. **you** /watch?v=GPBBo1neb2U


	14. Regeneration and Revelation

The warp pad glowed, blasting a big blue beam. It dimmed down after two seconds, revealing Onion with his hands full of Gem shards. He set the shards on the counter, lining each half with it's missing piece. He then poured one drop from the bottle of tears on each Gem. For an entire hour, it was silent. Onion was about to cry again. Then, a friendly glow came from Steven's Gem. Soon, The glow formed a shape. The shape started to resemble Steven's body. When the glow dimmed, Steven was in the place of the broken Gem, exactly as he was before Bloodion (Bloodstone/Onion) stabbed him. The same happened for Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire. But Topaz came back differently. When he finally regenerated, he looked very different. His hair had grown longer, his bangs covering one of his light blue eyes. His light, hooded jacket had been replaced by a zip-up hoodie, the baby blue star patch now a large decal on the back. The hoodie was unzipped, exposing a baby blue undershirt. His orange jeans were replaced with orange shorts with baby blue stripes on the sides. His high tops were replaced with slightly different high tops. He looked over at the Gems, flashed a big grin, and said, "'Morning, guys! What's for breakfast?"

All joking aside, he looked over at Onion, who was full of shame, about to cry again because of what he did. Topaz walked over to Onion, knelt down, and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, kid." he consoled. "It wasn't your fault. It was Bloodstone. He was in control, not you." Onion suddenly hugged the orange swordsman, thanking him silently for showing him such kindness and mercy, despite all he had done. Topaz stood up, looking over at the two small Gems that had once been Garnet. "Surprised?" Ruby asked. Topaz was silent, then said, "Not really." This shocked everyone, except Onion, who had run home sixty seconds before. "I knew something was off about Garnet. Especially since I've never seen a Garnet before." Topaz explained. "Then there were her _two_ Gems. If a Gem has two gemstones, they have to be a fusion. Also, I saw her third eye when she was hunched over during our fight. Her shades got knocked off." Ruby quietly grumbled. Once again, they failed to properly introduce Garnet's two halves, just like on the hand ship with Steven. "Well, I'm Ruby." The short red girl said, extending a hand with a ruby in the palm. Topaz shook the outstretched hand, the grip actually hurting a little. The blue girl piped up in a Garnet-like monotone voice. "I am Sapphire." Instead of a handshake, however, she curtsied. Topaz humored her, and bowed, feeling like a huge idiot as he did so.

Amethyst eventually spoke up. "I'm sorry, but have we all forgotten there's a flippin' psycho Gem about to go back to Homeworld and start an invasion?!" "Oh, right." Topaz said, remembering Bloodstone. "I had almost forgotten about Bloodstone." "Who is this 'Bloodstone,' anyways?" Pearl asked. Topaz said nothing. He only walked to a stool by the counter, sat down, and put his head in his hand. Pearl started to understand that Topaz preferred not to remember the red Gem. "I-if you would rather not say, it's fine." She said apologetically. "No, it's fine." Topaz assured them. "Bloodstone and I were once great friends. We cared for each other, something most Homeworlders frowned upon. Everyone on Homeworld frowned on emotions entirely. No love, no friendship, no mercy. Only death, hatred, and destruction. We were different."

"Then, I had a choice to make. We were being tested. If we passed, we joined the Homeworld Army. If not, we were left behind on Homeworld. The test was a fight, and Yellow Diamond was the judge. I had to fight Bloodstone. We fought in a Judgement Hall exactly like the one I fought Onion in. I had Blood pinned. I won, but Yellow Diamond wanted more. She wanted me to crack his Gem. He looked in horror at me. His look of fear was even worse than the humans'. I had to crack his Gem, or refuse and have mine shattered." Topaz paused. "I don't know why I cracked his Gem. I suppose it was because I thought I could fix it someday. But I forgot about him when I finally started serving under Yellow Diamond. I forgot until I saw his Gem come out of Onion." At this point, Topaz was crying, ashamed he had never cured his best friend. Steven felt sympathy for the swordsman, and hugged him.

After two minutes, Steven let go and said, "It doesn't matter what you did then, or why. All that matters is what we do about it here and now." Topaz felt better because of Steven's inspirational speech. "You're right, Steven." He said. "We need to get back to the Kindergarten and stop Bloodstone from flying back to Homeworld. I don't think he knows how to fly that ship."

 **At the Kindergarten...**

The Crystal Gems arrived to the crash site just beyond the Judgement Hall, Ruby and Sapphire still unfused. But they were too late. Just as they were within 20 feet of the ship, the engine whirred to life. The ship was taking off, but Bloodstone apparently hadn't figured out how to move the ship forwards. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Pearl panicked. "We're too late! We failed." "There has to be a way to stop that ship!" Topaz said. He then looked over at Ruby and Sapphire. "And I think I know just how to do it."

 **It seems Topaz is full of stories! And it seems that a new fusion is coming in the next chapter! I would like to thank you for reading this fan fiction so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest! See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Enter Prism

**I am doing a lot of chapters this weekend, aren't I? Oh, well. Begin the chapter!**

Before Amethyst, Pearl, and Topaz did their fusion dances, they decided to let Sapphire and Ruby fuse back into Garnet. Once Garnet was back, she started to breakdance. Amethyst began to breakdance, as well. Pearl began ballet dancing. And finally, Topaz began doing a sort of air guitar dance. After one minute of dancing, their Gems began to glow brighter, brighter, brighter, until all that was left was a giant figure with eight arms and nine eyes. The figure was Prism, a giant fusion with nine eyes: 2 red, 2 white, 2 orange, 2 purple, and 1 royal blue in the center. Steven looked in awe at the giant. He was only half the size of Prism's nostril. Then Prism and Steven looked over at Bloodstone's ship, which he had gotten the hang of flying. Just as Blood was about to fly back to Homeworld, Prism jumped on top of the ship, ripping it apart. Bloodstone had planned for this, though, and pointed a laser turret at Prism. Bloodstone fired, knocking Prism off. But Prism was holding onto the engine at the time. Bloodstone facepalmed at his stupidity, then held on for dear life as he crashed to the ground.

When Prism hit the ground, they instantly unfused. Ruby and Sapphire, however, managed to keep Garnet together. "Whoa. Is that what fusion feels like?" Topaz asked, amazed. Everyone nodded. "It felt like I was gone. But also something new. It was confusing." "Yeah. It feels like that at first." Garnet explained. The group heard a groan from the ship wreckage. They all stood up and looked over to see Bloodstone staggering out of the destroyed ship. "You... You..." He grumbled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Bloodstone summoned his knife. Topaz looked at Bloodstone's shoulder, and saw his cracked Gem through his torn clothes. Bloodstone noticed this and said, "Remember this, Topaz? It's a broken promise. You said you would try to fix it!" Topaz ignored Bloodstone's attempts to guilt-trip him. "I'm sorry." Topaz apologized. "I regret leaving you behind. I regret forgetting about you." "It's too late for apologies!" Bloodstone said. He then ran at Topaz with his knife. Topaz punched Bloodstone's knife arm, knocking the knife four feet away. "I don't want to fight you." Topaz said, tearing up. "I didn't before, and I don't now. Just go back and tell them I died. Leave the Earth and it's people alone." "I suppose that, if you say I should go, then..." Bloodstone summoned his knife again, slashing at Topaz, who blocked the attack with both swords. "Did you really think I was gonna stand there and let you pull that crap again?" Topaz said, knowing that mercy wasn't going to work on Bloodstone. "No," Bloodstone said, "but did you know I'd do _this_?" Bloodstone kicked Topaz where a human male has nuts, and stabbed his Gem while he was hunched over, cracking it. The crack caused Topaz's swords to shatter. "Now it's the end."

 **Well, folks. You heard Bloodstone. Except it's not the end. In fact, the climax is next chapter! See ya then!**


	16. Something to Fight For

**And now, the second-to-last chapter of the first installment of the 'Topaz Saga!' (If I make more, that is)**

The Crystal Gems watched in horror as Topaz was slowly slipping from reality, his physical form distorting and flickering. Bloodstone grinned ear to ear viciously at the sight of his once best friend beginning to lose his grip on reality, physically and mentally. "Now you'll know how I've felt after thousands of years!" He said. He turned his attention to the others. "So, whose Gem do I turn into a shattered trophy for Yellow Diamond first?" He asked, his eyes full of malice. "How about the little hybrid?" He said, looking at Steven. That pushed Topaz to the limit. He stopped distorting. "...weak..." He muttered. Bloodstone was shocked to hear his best friend's voice. "What?" He asked. "I said you're weak." Topaz said, his strength coming back. "You and your weapon." "How so?" Bloodstone questioned. "First, there's your knife." Topaz said. "Light. No reach. Not even cool-looking. Rose Quartz's sword hit way harder and hurt way more." Bloodstone was getting mad. Topaz continued, "Then, there's the one wielding it. You've been holding a grudge for the last 7,000 years. You possessed a child. And that's just the pathetic crap I know about." Bloodstone's fury was growing. "I'm gonna give you one more chance to throw in the towel." Topaz offered. "Just stop fighting. Let me fix your Gem. Let me make things right." Bloodstone's fury vanished, replaced with humor. "Are you really showing mercy?" He asked. "You're at a disadvantage! Without your swords, how can you possibly win?" "Do you really wanna find out?" Topaz warned. "Because if you try to attack me again, you REALLY won't like what happens next." Bloodstone ignored this, and ran at Topaz, knife in hand. Then, just as Bloodstone was about to stab Topaz, the swordsman dodged the attack and taunted, "Did you think I'd just stand there and let you kill me that easily?" Topaz had a big grin on his face. "I guess if you want me to give you a bad time _that_ badly..." Topaz's right eye began to give off a blue energy that resembled a blue flame. He snapped his fingers, four Laser Light Cannons appearing by his sides. Bloodstone was shocked. Topaz noticed this and said, "What? You think I would come all this way to fight you without a contingency plan?" Steven and the Gems were also shocked. Topaz looked over at them and said, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your mom's cannons for a few minutes." He returned his focus to Bloodstone, pointed at him, his thumb sticking up, and swung his arm up, resembling recoil from a gun. As if on cue, the cannons powered up and blasted at Bloodstone, knocking him into a pillar. "Cannons against a knife? That's hardly fair." Bloodstone complained. "I warned you." Topaz reminded. "I also told you not to say I didn't warn you." Bloodstone ran at Topaz, stabbing at him. Topaz dodged every jab. "You think I haven't considered going back for you?" He asked. "I looked for ways to go back to Homeworld and fix your Gem, but I couldn't. I was always busy protecting Earth, fighting in the war." Bloodstone's rage gradually turned to sorrow. "Eventually, I gave up on going back. I couldn't fix you myself, I couldn't ask Rose for such a big favor. I just gave up." Topaz's joking smirk came back. "These are probably just bad excuses for being lazy, huh? Hell if I know."

After ten minutes of fighting, Topaz and Bloodstone got tired. "You... *pant*... Can't win this time." Bloodstone panted out wearily. Topaz waited to catch his breath, then said, "Lapis Lazuli could do this. So can I." Steven and the others were wide-eyed at the mention of Lapis, who saved them by fusing with Jasper and trapping the two of them at the bottom of the ocean. Long before Topaz had arrived. "When her Gem cracked, she went crazy, her powers doing the same. Eventually, it was fixed. She moved on with her life. Then she was captured by Gems like you. She was freed, but was given a choice. Join her captors and destroy the one who fixed her, or just remain a prisoner. Lapis fused with her captor, but she took control and dragged the fusion to the bottom of the ocean forever." Steven teared up after hearing the entire story of the Gem he saved after experiencing it firsthand. "She's still at the bottom of the sea, still fighting the powerful Gem she fused with for control. She could throw in the towel, but instead, she tries her hardest every moment to keep her friend safe. She has something to fight for. That's why, even now, she's winning an eternal fight with a Gem ten times as powerful as she is." Topaz stood up straight. "And that's why I'm gonna beat you." He held his hand out. Bloodstone was about to run at his opponent, but he found that he couldn't move. Topaz shot his arm up, Bloodstone's immobilized body flying up into the ceiling in unison. Topaz shot his arms left, right, up, and down rapidly, flinging Bloodstone into pillars, walls, floors, and ceilings. Topaz eventually held his arm down, pinning Bloodstone. He walked over to the red Gem. He formed an orange crystal spike in his hand, ready to finish the job. Bloodstone, with a defeated look, said, "Go ahead. Do it. I don't deserve mercy or forgiveness." After hearing this, Topaz stopped, got rid of the spike, smiled, and said, "That's what I've been waiting to hear." He looked over at Steven and nodded. Steven understood, and walked to Bloodstone, liked his palm, and put it on the cracked rhombus. The crack sealed itself and Bloodstone's fangs vanished, replaced by normal teeth. Steven did the same to Topaz, his blazing eye turning back to normal. Steven backed away, giving the friends some space. Topaz and Bloodstone smiled at each other, and hugged, both of them beginning to cry.

 **And that's the final main chapter! Next up: the epilogue! Sorry this chapter took a while. I had a LOT of late work to take care of at school. I also spent some of the weekend finishing the main story of Skyrim. Anyways, see ya in the conclusion!**


	17. Epilogue

After a long hug, the Topaz and Bloodstone separated. "Well, it took 7,000 years, but I kept my word." Topaz said. "Thanks." Bloodstone said happily. He began to cry again. "I... I'm sorry. I caused so much pain. To all of you." Steven walked to Bloodstone and hugged him. "It's OK." The boy reassured. "Your Gem was cracked and you went insane. It's happened to others before, and they're OK now. We forgive you." "What will you do now?" Garnet asked the red Gem. "Good question." Bloodstone replied. "If I don't get back, Yellow Diamond will send more Gems. There really will be an invasion." Topaz suddenly had an idea. He walked to an orange crystal jutting out of the ground and smashed it. He handed the shards to Bloodstone. "Give these to Yellow Diamond. Say they're mine." Topaz explained. "OK. But how will I get back to Homeworld?" The two best friends looked at the ship wreckage, courtesy of Prism. They both got the same idea. "Amber?" Topaz asked. "Amber." Bloodstone confirmed.

After a pretty embarrassing fusion dance, Topaz and Bloodstone were gone, a large, dark orange man about four inches taller than Garnet in their place. Amber had four arms, four eyes, two light blue, two red, a head of long, messy burgundy hair, a dark orange rhombus-shaped Gem on his right shoulder, a round Gem of the same color on his back, and a sword scabbard on both sides of his waist. He walked to the smaller half of the ship, lifted it, and put it back into place. Pearl had gone to Steven's dad's car wash to grab a blowtorch during all of this. While she welded the ship together, Peridot repaired the computer systems and thrusters. Garnet helped Amber with all of the literal heavy lifting, while Steven and Amethyst had a lunch break, eating turkey sandwiches and watching the others work.

Once the ship was completely repaired, Amber unfused, becoming Topaz and Bloodstone once again. Bloodstone started to board the ship, but looked back. He stood silent, then waved at the others. "Crystal Gems," He said. "It was nice to meet you all. Especially you, Steven." "Will we see you again?" Topaz asked. "Anything's possible." Bloodstone said, and he boarded the ship and took off for Homeworld. Steven looked over at Topaz, who had a tear in his eye. He patted the swordsman on the shoulder. Topaz looked down at Steven and smiled. The Crystal Gems then returned to the temple to get some sleep. It was only then that everyone realized it was 7 a.m.

 **Meanwhile, on Homeworld...**

Bloodstone entered Yellow Diamond's chamber. "The job has been done, my Diamond. Topaz is dead." Bloodstone said, presenting 'Topaz's' shards. Yellow Diamond looked closely at the pieces. "You have served your people well, Bloodstone. You may leave, now." Without a word, Bloodstone left. _Did you really think that you could fool me with these fake shards, Topaz?_ Yellow Diamond thought to herself. _Have your fun on your precious planet now, defect! The Cluster will not fail me as Bloodstone did._

 **And that's the end of 'The Gem Swordsman!' I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfiction and not writing hate comments about it, unlike those haters who commented on my Sword Art Online fic that I am currently rewriting. (It was a bit bad.) Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next fanfic! Goodbye!**


End file.
